helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sengoku Minami
|imagesize = 200 |caption = promoting "4th Album (Kari)" |jpname = 仙石みなみ |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 149cm |shoesize = 23cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-present |label = Zetima, UP-FRONT WORKS, T-Palette Records |mcolor = |group = Up Up Girls |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ongaku Gatas, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Up Up Girls, Reborn Eleven, T-Palette mini All Stars, Team Makenki (Kari) |blog = |twitter = |debutsingle = Going my ↑|lastsingle = UPPER DISCO / FOREVER YOUNG|graduate = September 16, 2017}} Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ) is a former member of Hello Pro Egg, and the former leader of Up Up Girls (Kari). She is also a member of Ongaku Gatas, a player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P. History ]] 2004 Sengoku Minami joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions along with thirty-one other girls. 2006 Sengoku was an assistant during the Metro Rabbits H.P. match at Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006. 2007 In 2007, it was announced that Sengoku is one of the members for Ongaku Gatas, a unit that features Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Hello Pro Egg members. Her first official Ongaku Gatas single, Narihajimeta Koi no BELL, was released on September 12. 2008 In November, Sengoku starred in the stage play Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou as the character Robot Sengoku-chan. The play ran from November 19th through the 23rd. 2009 In August, Sengoku starred in the stage play KURA-POP as the character Hashimoto kurumi. The play ran from August 26th through the 30th.Official Gekijyo Page 2010 In May, Sengoku starred in the stage play Tiger Breathing. The play ran from May 7th through the 11th.Official Gekijyo Page In September, Sengoku starred in the stage play Tsubuyaku Girl's. The play ran from September 8th through the 12th. At the end of 2010, it was announced that Sengoku had finished her egg training. 2011 In January, Sengoku appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's 9th major single "Seishun no Serenade". In March, it was revealed that Sengoku, along with Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami, will be members of a new group called Up-Front Girls. On March 8, Sengoku became a regular on the TV show Tsunagaru Seven (つながるセブン) as an assistant. On May 6, Sengoku starred in a documentary film titled Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Vol.19 (ほんとうにあった怖い話 第十九夜). In July, Sengoku starred in the stage play Q - Anata wa Dare?. The play ran from July 13th through the 18th.Official Gekijyo Page In October, it was announced that Sengoku along with fellow Up Up Girls' member Mori Saki would form part of the unit Reborn Eleven and participate in the stage play Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~. 2012 On July 20, Sengoku appeared on a commercial for Kappa Sushi with Kikkawa Yuu and Murakami Haruna. This was her first time appearing on a CM. In July, Sengoku participated in the stage play Junkers Come Here as one of two actresses who'll play Aso Hitomi. It ran from July 3rd through the 7th. In December, Sengoku won the Sakidol Ace Survival (サキドルエースSurvival) season 2. The contest was organized by Weekly Young Jump (週刊ヤングジャンプ) magazine. http://youngjump.jp/info/sakidol_ace/ 2013 On May 22, Sengoku starred in the TV drama Doctor Bridal (ドクターブライダル) as the character Nagata Takemi. A 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~ which featured all the members from Up Up Girls in it, had Sengoku and Sato Ayano taking on the lead roles. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. Sengoku had a small role in the movie called Tobidase Shinsengumi!. The movie was published on November 30, 2013. In October, it was announced that Sengoku would be participating in Young Animal magazine's NEXT Gravure Queen Battle Second Season (NEXTグラビアクイーンバトル セカンドシーズン). In late November, it was announced that Sengoku would be on the cover of Young Gangan magazine on December 20, 2013. 2014 In early January, Sengoku appeared solo on the cover of the magazine Photo Technic Digital. On January 23, it was announced by Up Front Link that Sengoku won Young Animal magazine's NEXT Gravure Queen Battle Second Season (NEXTグラビアクイーンバトル セカンドシーズン). https://twitter.com/UpFrontLink/status/426595757601218560 On March 26, it was announced Sengoku would be a regular in the TV show Haraichi no Kami Appli. 2015 From November 10-11, Sengoku appeared in the stage play "Gakuya ~Makenki~" alongside Takahashi Ai and other former Hello! Project members.Official Gekijyo Page 2017 On April 28, it was announced that Sengoku would be graduating from Up Up Girls (Kari) alongside Sato Ayano. "アップアップガールズ（仮）を応援して頂いている全ての皆様へ" (in Japanese). Up-Front Girls News Blog. 2017-04-28. Sato had her last live as member of Up Up Girls (Kari) on September 15th and graduated from the group on the next day at her graduation ceremony event. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ) *'Nickname:' Sengoku (せんごく), Sengoku-sensei (仙石先生), Miiko (みーこ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Miyagi, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 149cm *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Red *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) **Reborn Eleven (2011) *'UP-FRONT CREATE Groups:' **Up Up Girls (2011-2017) *'Other Groups **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) **Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Appreciating Films, Collects chocolate type goods. *'Special skills:' Long-hauls, tongue twisters, body soft, shredded cabbage *'Favorite food:' Chocolate, peach, natto *'Favorite subjects:' physical education, languages *'Looks up to:' Ishikawa Rika Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Third Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *4th Album (Kari) (Indie Album) ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 8 (Compilation Album) *Petit Best 9 (Compilation Album) *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (Compilation Album) ;Ongaku Gatas *1st GOODSAL |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! (Event Single) *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! *Santa Claus (Event Single) *Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ (Digital Single) *(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! *Zenryoku! Pump Up!! / Kono Melody wo Kimi to *Beautiful Dreamer / Zenryoku! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- / Itadaki wo Mezase! *Party People Alien / Seven☆Peace *!!!!!!!! / Kimi to Iu Kasetsu *UPPER DISCO / FOREVER YOUNG ;Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood / Hereafter ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Works Movies *2011 Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Vol.19 (ほんとうにあった怖い話 第十九夜) (Documentary Film) *2013 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) *2013 Tobidase Shinsengumi! (とびだせ新選組!) *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) TV Programs *2011.03.08- Tsunagaru Seven (つながるセブン) (as assistant) *2011.04.02- Up-Front Girls *2014.04.02- Haraichi no Kami Appli TV Dramas *2013 Doctor Bridal (ドクターブライダル) Commercials *2012 Kappa Sushi (打ち上げ花火) Music Videos *2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Select Concerts *2008.05.25 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 04 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！04) Theater *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 KURA-POP (暗ポップ) *2010 Tiger Breathing (タイガーブリージング) *2010 Tsubuyaku Girl's (つぶやくGirl's) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011 Hashagu Chabashira (はしゃぐ茶柱) *2011 Q - Anata wa Dare? (Q ― あなたはだぁれ？) *2011 Shimokita hakoniwa HEARTs (下北箱庭HEARTs) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Oda Nobunaga) *2011 Akahana (あかはな) *2012 Junkers Come Here (ユンカース・カム・ヒア) *2015 Gakuya ~Makenki~ (楽屋〜負けん気〜) Magazines *2013.12.20 Young Gangan *2014.01.20 Photo technic digital *2014.02.14 Young Animal *2014.03.27 Arms No.311 *2014.11.14 Young Animal *2015.06.04 CUE'S Trivia *Has two younger twin sisters and one older sister. *Made her first concert appearance at Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~. *Her Gatas Brilhantes H.P. uniform number is #28. *She eats rice and nattou for breakfast. *Has a habit of not being able to stop laughing once she starts. *Her favorite spot is in her bed. *She played as an Add-on member in Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房 (Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou) theater. *She writes notes based on her impressions of movies she watches. *She is featured in magazines the most out of the Up Up Girls members. *She was voted the 1st queen in Weekly Young Jump magazine's ''Sakidol Ace Survival contest. *She was voted Young Animal magazine's Gravure Queen. Gallery 188453.jpg|Sengoku Minami, June 2010 180px-Sengoku_Minami_April_2009.jpg|Sengoku Minami, April 2009 Sengoku_Minami.jpg|Sengoku Minami, September 2008 Img20080606112409.jpg|Sengoku Minami, December 2007 Sengokumina.jpg|Sengoku Minami, January 2007 Sengoku_Minami_220.jpg Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile *Twitter es:Sengoku Minami Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Miyagi Category:Elder Club Category:Up Up Girls Category:1991 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2010 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:April Births Category:Red Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Current Leader Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Taurus Category:Yellow Member Color